1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses that record images on an elongated recording medium and recording/cutting control method.
2. Related Art
Together with the increasing use of digital cameras in recent years, various recording apparatuses have been proposed in which digital image data are recorded with a quality comparable to that of silver halide photographs. For example, JP-A-2003-266832 discloses one of such recording apparatuses, which is configured to print a plurality of images on an elongated sheet wound in a roll (so-called roll paper) and cut the sheet by using an auto cutter into separate image sheets on which the respective images are printed.
In the above-mentioned auto cutter of the prior art, the degradation of the cutter blade over time may cause suspension of the cutter blade operation during cutting. It is preferable to restart the cutter blade if the cutter blade operation is suspended. In the above-mentioned prior art, however, sufficient measures to restart the cutter blade operation are not taken and it has been difficult to cut the sheet successfully by restarting the cutter blade operation.